Thimblenose Ted
Thimblenose Ted was one of The Toad's henchrats who appeared in Flushed Away and is a minor character. 'Fiction' ''Flushed Away'' film Voice Actor: Christopher Fairbank Joining the Toad's henchrats, Thimblenose Ted, along with the others, was presumably kept in the dark about the Toad's plan to eradicate all the citizens of Ratropolis and repopulate it with his tadpole army. He later joined the other henchrats as they discovered Rita on board her ship, The Jammy Dodger, after she had taken back a ruby stolen from her by the Toad. While Whitey restrained Rita and her accomplice, the henchrats searched the ship for the ruby. After finding the ruby thanks to Roddy, the henchrats head back to the Toad's headquarters. However, Roddy destroys a great amount of the Toad's collection of valuable objects uncovered in the London Sewers by accident and the henchrats take Roddy and Rita to the Icemaker, a large refrigerator designed to freeze all of Toad's enemies, although the two escape and Whitey and Spike are frozen instead and Rita takes back the ruby once more. Later, Spike formulates a plan to capture Roddy and Rita by pursuing them on the Ratmobiles, a group of kitchen appliances (primarily hand mixers) designed to travel across water. Locating the Jammy Dodger based on Thimblenose Ted's information from a reconnaissance mission, Spike issues the order to attack. During the chase, the Jammy Dodger flees through a tunnel, using an inflatable dinosaur balloon to plug up the entrance. Ladykiller accidentally runs into it, bounces off, and falls onto Thimblenose Ted, taking both of them out in the process. After a while, Thimblenose Ted returned to fight Roddy and Rita again alongside the other henchrats when Roddy attempted to rescue Rita, who had been captured earlier by Whitey and Spike. Subduing the two eventually, the Toad reveals his plan and Roddy, in order to stop the Toad, breaks a nearby nitrogen tube, distracting all of the henchrats in a frenzy. It is unknown what happened to Thimblenose Ted after this. ''Flushed Away - The Game'' Fat Barry, Thimblenose Ted, and Ladykiller, along with Whitey and Spike, were searching for Roddy and Rita through the streets of Ratropolis but never managed to capture the two despite chasing them on their Ratmobiles when they were found in the Jammy Dodger in the rivers. Roddy and Rita are eventually captured and Fat Barry, Thimblenose Ted, and Ladykiller bring them to the Toad where the amphibian announces his plan to open the floodgates onto the citizens of Ratropolis during the halftime of the World Cup Finals when everyone has to go to the bathroom, thus drowning every rat in their own waste. The Toad then kicks Roddy and Rita off the edge to the floor below while Fat Barry tries to figure out what would happen to the henchrats during this process but the Toad shoves all of the henchrats over the edge before Barry came come to a conclusion. Roddy is revealed to have hung onto a ledge while Rita battles all of the henchrats on the floor below. Activating cameras around the room with her bungee cord, Rita was able to disorient Thimblenose Ted and defeat him. The other henchrats were soon defeated as well not too long after. Trivia * Due to his monotone voice, Thimblenose Ted appears to be zombie-like * Thimblenose Ted wears a thimble over his nose because he lost it in a knife fight (this is mentioned in the commentary) * Thimblenose Ted's fate in the film is ambiguous but he is defeated by Rita in the video game Gallery desktop_flushed_away_wallpaper-1400x1050.jpg|The henchrats discover the ruby flushed-away-disneyscreencaps_com-2147.jpg|Toad minions with prisoners flushed-away-disneyscreencaps_com-2160.jpg flushed-away-disneyscreencaps_com-2181.jpg flushed-away-disneyscreencaps_com-2191.jpg|Dodger scared of the Toad flushed-away-disneyscreencaps_com-2199.jpg flushed-away-disneyscreencaps_com-2232.jpg flushed-away-disneyscreencaps_com-2519.jpg|Thimblenose Ted with Rita flushed-away-disneyscreencaps_com-2522.jpg|Dodger terefied Whitey sees the Icemaker.jpg Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps com-2569.jpg|The labatory of frozing Whitey and Spike Thawed Out.jpg|"After them!" Freeze.jpg|"Faster, you idiots!" flushed-away-disneyscreencaps_com-4894.jpg|Thimblenose Ted in a ratmobile jumping out of the tunnel flushed-away-disneyscreencaps_com-4915.jpg|Thimblenose Ted about to attack flushed-away-disneyscreencaps_com-4916.jpg|Thimblenose Ted gets close to the ship Get them, lads!.jpg|"There they are! Go get 'em, lads!" flushed-away-disneyscreencaps_com-4993.jpg|Thimblenose Ted in a ratmobile jumping over Fat Barry Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps com-5024.jpg Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps com-5027.jpg|Ladykiller and Thimblenose Ted riding on ratmobiles Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps com-5093.jpg flushed-away-disneyscreencaps_com-5099.jpg|Thimblenose Ted notices Ladykiller flushed-away-disneyscreencaps_com-5100.jpg|Uh-Oh flushed-away-disneyscreencaps_com-5101.jpg|Thimblenose Ted about to get hited by Ladykiller Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps com-5102.jpg|Ladykiller crushing on Thimblenose Ted flushed-away-disneyscreencaps_com-5105.jpg|Thimblenose Ted nose Nahsty.png|From left to right: Ladykiller, Fat Barry, Rita, Thimblenose Ted, Roddy, Whitey, and Spike Category:Characters in Flushed Away Category:Characters in Flushed Away: The Video Game Category:Villains Category:Henchrat